Netflix Night (Steve Rogers One Shot)
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Lexi and Steve have been friends and colleagues for a while but neither one decided to ask the other out. During a quiet night at the compound Lexi invites Steve to watch a movie in her room and things turn into heated passion.


It was a quiet night at the compound, each Avenger doing something relaxing, whether it was reading, sleeping or watching TV. I occupied myself with the joy of Netflix, a romantic comedy on I had watched countless times before instead of watching something new. I had also managed to bury myself among a thousand pillows and plush blankets, a bowl of popcorn at my side.

The next movie on queue would be a horror movie; something none of my friends except maybe two would enjoy. The only two that came to mind who would enjoy this specific genre were Stephen Strange – who was currently busying himself with the duties of the Sorcerer Supreme – and Steve Rogers, Mr. Captain America, who it seemed never had an off-switch when it came to exercise.

Tonight was no exception as he had walked by my room, a towel draped over his broad, muscular shoulders and taking a swig of water from the bottle he carried with him while training. He was all sweaty and I assumed he was returning his room to take shower to rinse off all the sweat and grime currently on his body. Oh, how handsome he looked in the white tank top and gray sweatpants he wore; the fabric hanging in just the right places, his ass on display for my eyes, or anyone's eyes really.

_Lexi, focus on the movie. It's not like he's be interested in you anyway,_ I thought to myself. Reaching into the bowl for another handful of popcorn, I found it empty of the salty treat. Sighing, I paused the rom-com to refill the bowl before I went on to the next one on my list.

As I waited for the kernels to pop, Steve walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, something he occasionally enjoyed from time to time. His hair looked freshly washed, small beads of water still lingering on his shoulders from his shower. I found myself staring at those biceps, trailing up to his gorgeous blue eyes before letting them drop down to his thighs, lingering on his ass…_what the hell do you think you're doing? Stop ogling him._

I turned away from the man in front of me, biting my lip and concentrating on watching the popcorn.

"Hey, Lex. What are you up to this quiet night?" he spoke, causing me to jump. Putting on my best smile, I turned back to him and pointed to the microwave.

"Oh, you know, the usual. It's a movies and popcorn kind of night. What about you? I saw you walk by earlier. Done with training?" I replied.

"Yeah, I just finished taking a shower after the workout. I don't know. I thought about doing some reading, maybe even turning in for the night," he told me, before taking a sip from his beer.

"Oh. Well, good night, I guess,"

The timer went off on the microwave and I turned to pull out the bag of popcorn emptying it in my bowl.

_For fuck's sake, just ask him to join you. It's not like you haven't done a movie binge with him before, _I thought to myself, drumming my fingers on the sides of the bowl.

"Hey, Steve…"

"Actually Lexi…"

We both spoke at the same time, bursting into laughter when we did so.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted some company while watching a movie," he told me, smiling sheepishly at me.

"Funny, I wanted to asked you if you'd like to join me. I guess we're on the same wavelength tonight,"

"Yeah, it definitely feels that way. Shall we go up to your room then?"

I nodded, walking with him up to the second floor, going down the long corridor until we reached my room on the corner.

"Next up is a horror movie. Is that okay with you?" I asked, handing the bowl of popcorn to Steve and getting on one side of the bed.

"Sounds perfect. Which one?"

"As Above, So Below. Unless you'd rather we turn off Netflix and put on Hereditary since you haven't seen it," I replied, taking the bowl from him as he seated himself beside me…unusually closer than before, our legs brushing against each other, fingers almost touching…

"We can leave it on Netflix for As Above, So Below and then maybe we can find another rom-com to watch next," he told me, warmth in his tone. I clicked on the title, the movie beginning, getting comfortable for an hour and a half.

"Oh, hang on. Let me get the lights," I told him, momentarily getting off the bed, placing the popcorn down and running over to the far wall, hitting the switch, shrouding us in darkness, except for the light from the TV screen.

I ventured to my side of the bed, resuming my position, the popcorn between us now. As we sat in silence watching the movie, occasionally munching on popcorn, a scene came up where one of the characters got temporarily stuck crawling through a tunnel striking up my claustrophobia.

My hand plunged into the bowl just as Steve went for another handful, our skin colliding, sending sparks up my arm.

"Sorry. This part always freaks me out a little," I whispered, withdrawing my hand from his.

"That's alright. Do you…can I hold you? Would that make you feel better?" he whispered, peering over at me, those blue eyes piercing through my heart. I nodded, prompting Steve to move the bowl to the nightstand next to my bed. He shifted closer, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. I laid my head against his chest, clinging to his tank top as the scene progressed, aware that Steve was now rubbing his hand up and down my arm, a way of comfort I craved.

"It's almost over. You're okay. Breathe and try to relax. Lexi, I'm right here. I've got you," he whispered, kissing the side of my temple. My fear levels decreased until another scene where another character brutally bashed in the head of one of the explorers, made me jump even though I'd seen it a hundred times before.

"You're a bit jumpy tonight. I thought you've seen a million of these movies," Steve commented, an amused tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me tonight," I said, snuggling closer to his body, warmth radiating off of him, another thing I loved about him. I was lying to him and myself; I did know what was up. It was being around him, my captain. Though he wasn't technically mine but I wanted him to be and tonight was starting to get difficult to not crave his touch, his lips…Oh no, I wanted to have hot, delicious sex with him.

I let my wander where it shouldn't, felt heat and wetness pool at my center. I pictured him in all his naked glory on top of me, kissing me as he filled me entirely while he made love to my body. Fuck, now I really wanted him, my arousal growing within me.

"E-Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom," I blurted out, removing myself from his grasp and nearly sprinting to the bathroom. I closed the door, breathing heavily as I gripped the sink, closing my eyes. I tried to get a hold on my breathing, slowing it down as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I turned on the faucet, splashing cool water on my face, my core still throbbing, dangerous thoughts popping into my head; his tongue lapping against my core, his fingers stroking me and kneading my breasts, the things we could do in the shower. Brief flashes of these different scenarios made things worse as I my hands touched the various places on my skin where I wanted him to touch me most. A knock sounded at the bathroom door interrupting my fantasies, startling me, blushing at where my hand landed.

"Lex, is everything okay in there?" Steve's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," I told him, flushing the toilet even though I hadn't really needed to use it. I opened the door, smiling at him as he leaned up against the frame and sat back down on the bed. Steve joined me and pressed play starting the movie back where we left it. His arm wrapped around me again and I found my mind wandering back to the dirty thoughts; what he could do with those fingers, where those hands could roam.

Trying to focus on the movie, I fought the urge to place my hand on his thigh and letting it trail over to the middle of his pants and squeezing his cock. I would take him here and now if I could.

"Lexi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you watching the movie?" he asked, leaning down to my ear, his breath hot against the edge of it.

"Yeah. They're about to encounter those vampire statue things," I told him, gesturing to the scene currently playing out on the screen.

"Are you sure your mind isn't somewhere else? You seem a little distracted,"

"Nope. It's…right on…the movie," I stated, turning to face him, his lips mere inches from mine. His hand that wasn't draped over my shoulders reached up and cupped my chin; he closed the distance kissing me light and quick, pausing to see if I objected. I didn't but instead brought my lips back to his, my hands resting on his shoulders. The arm around my shoulders moved to swing my body over, my legs straddling him. A yearning sigh escaped his lips as he broke the kiss for a moment, pulling me down for more, my hands tangling in his blonde hair.

He pushed me back, moving his lips to my neck, forcing blood to move down to my core, an aroused breath seeping from my mouth. He trailed sloppy kisses down to my stomach over my clothes, pushing up the cotton fabric to kiss my heated skin. He lifted it off my head, having me lie flat, my hair fanned out on the sheets.

"You okay?" he asked, before continuing.

"I'm fine,"

He lowered his head to my belly, kissing it, leaving little kisses in an erratic line up to the fabric of my bra, one hand to push one breast over the lacy fabric. His hot mouth covered it, sucking on it and swirling his tongue over the hardened nub, simultaneously groping the other one. He repeated the same motion with the other one until deciding to lift me up and unhook my bra, practically ripping it off my shoulders and throwing it carelessly to the floor.

He took his time with my free breasts, sucking, swirling even pinching and kneading them, the pleasure building up within me. My hands moved to the edge of his shirt, lifting it up and touching the hardened muscle of his chest. Steve stopped what he was doing, pulling it off, again not aiming as it too hit the floor. Taking the opportunity, I managed to roll him over, trailing my lips over his skin, raking my teeth over various parts of his chest. I unbuckled his belt while he unbuttoned mine, both of us eager to get naked. I pulled down his pants after unbuttoning and unzipping them, getting off him to yank them to the floor, shoving mine off as well.

We left our underwear on for the moment, seeing how long we could drag the foreplay out, our lips locked in a fiery passion, dry humping each other, the friction creating even more heat in our bodies.

"Lexi…"

"Steve…"

The only things rolling off our tongues were each other's names and moans; hot, sexy, juicy moans. He flipped me over, ripping off the fabric of my panties. I didn't complain; I could always buy more, desperately wanting him to touch me. Steve spread my legs, stroking my folds without inserting a finger inside my body.

"Lexi, you're drenched and I haven't even slipped inside of you yet,"

"I can't help it. I've wanted you…for so long…I can't…contain myself," I told him, excitement in my moans as he continued to stroke me. He smiled one of those lazy smiles you sometimes get when you have sex. Of course, it had been a while since my last boyfriend but he had been before I had been recruited to the team for my ability to hypnotize any enemy, taking them down before they realized what was happening.

"Alright, sweetheart. Just a second and I'll really get you going," he told me, slipping one digit into my core. I let out a guttural growl, my hands gripping his arms as he slipped another in, pumping in and out of me in an agonizing slow pace, picking up speed with each second, my moans getting higher and louder, screaming his name as he pushed me over the edge.

I moved my hands to grip him, to give him the same high he gave me, but he pushed them away.

"I'm not finished yet," he said, spreading me wide, his head positioning between my legs, his tongue darting out, licking and sucking me, my hips bucking into his mouth as my back arched; my head tilted back as a sigh slipped from my mouth. My hands entwined in his hair tugging it as he worked me, sending me over the edge again.

"Can…I…pleasure…you now?" I asked, breathless, sitting up at his nod. I pulled down his boxer briefs, pulling his cock into my mouth, a groan coming from him as I swirled my tongue around the head, stroking him with my hands, his seed exploding into my mouth when I brought him to orgasm.

"Lex…I've got to be inside you. Now," he told me, lying me down on the pillows. He stroked my folds to get me wet enough to take the full extent of him, lining up at my entrance.

"Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart," he told me, plowing into me as I did so. I moaned his name, my walls adjusting to his size as he slammed into me over and over again, allowing both of us to climax at the same time.

"I'm going to do this again but a bit slower this time. Sound good?" he asked, moving hair out of my face and giving me a sweet kiss.

"Yes, let's do it again," I answered him, linking our fingers together as we made love for the first time that night, a sensual moment we'd share forever. His seed released into me, my orgasm not far behind as he let me finish, pulling out and lying beside me. He wrapped an arm around my torso, the other over my shoulders pulling me as close as humanly possible and we drifted off into dreamland.

The next morning, I awoke to find Steve still holding me close, his blond hair in his face from last night's activities. I nuzzled closer to his chest, rousing him from sleep.

"Good morning Lexi. Want to grab some coffee for our first date?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I replied, kissing his cheek, earning a smile from him.

"Great. Oh, one more thing. It's equally as important,"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he confessed.

"You're in luck," I stated, a goofy grin on my face.

"Why's that?"

"I may be falling in love with you too," I confessed. He kissed me once more, both of us taking five more minutes to sleep before getting up to start our day.


End file.
